No One Gets Left Behind
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: A little oneshot I wrote because I didn't like something that happened in X-Men Evolution. Sorry if it bores everyone.


"No One Gets Left Behind"

 **This is a oneshot I wanted to do because I had an issue with this episode of X-Men: Evolution and feel like someone needed to call out Cyclops on what he did. Please enjoy and review!**

When Daisy "Black Tiger" Motomiya had woken up that day, she knew something terrible was going to happen.

When Charles Xavier told them all that they would need to work together with the Brotherhood for a mission to rescue Wolverine, she had shrugged it off even though Scott "Cyclops" Summers had pulled a diva move and quite because he didn't like the group.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity of their team leader, Daisy had welcomed the Brotherhood with open arms, but felt wary of Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff.

Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff was equally suspicious of her twin brother and the two girls agreed to keep an eye on the speed demon while they were out on their mission.

Soon enough, all hell broke lose when Erik "Magneto" Lensherr, the father of the twins, arrived with his new team of Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth and Colossus to fight them.

Pietro had been in on it and had led his sister and friends into a trap.

Then, they were attacked by a giant robot called a Sentinel that had been created by a man who had a deep hatred for mutants and wanted to kill them all.

Their fight had been seen by a television crew and broadcasted all over America and mutants were now exposed and being hunted.

Escaping back to their house, the X-Men were shocked to learn that it had been blown up and Scott managed to save everyone, but he discovered that Raven "Mystique" Darkholme, the birthmother of their friend Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner had shapeshifted into Charles and had been spying on them for a while now.

Nick Fury, from SHIELD, had arrived and told them where they could find their friends something Daisy assumed was because the man was an old friend of Logan's.

Wanda and Todd "Toad" Tolansky rushed off to watch the footage taken of the fight to see if Magneto survived the explosion caused by the Sentinel falling on him and discovered that Pietro saved him at the last second.

Since their teammates had been captured by the government, the X-Men and Brotherhood both agreed to work together to save their captured friends.

Rushing off to the facility, the group broke inside and saved their captured friends and were rushing off to the rooftop where they would escape by the hatch up there.

Storm was prepping the Black Bird for them all as they checked to make sure everyone was with them and hadn't gotten left behind.

"Is everybody here?" Daisy asked as she glanced around the roof.

She checked over the X-Men and Brotherhood to make sure they were all safe and accounted for.

"It looks like it." Jean Grey confirmed.

Turning to look at the hatch, Daisy watched as Scott climbed out of it and Mystique was on her way up next, contacting Storm with an earpiece.

"Storm, we're going to need pick-up service, building five." Mystique said.

Much to everyone's shock, Scott closed the grate on the blue skinned woman, trapping her.

"What are you doing? Out of my way!" Mystique yelled.

"Where is Professor X?" Scott demanded.

"Are you insane? Let me pass or you'll never see him again." Mystique threatened.

Daisy stared in shock over the fact that Scott had trapped Mystique at a time like this and was trying to interrogate her.

Ears twitching, Daisy heard the voices of guards nearing and thought that perhaps Scott would let Mystique go so they could all escape to the jet safely.

"Door's closing. You've got three seconds, lady." Scott warned much to Daisy's shock.

Was he really just going to abandon Mystique here in a facility where she would be tortured and experimented on?

"Let me through! You haven't got the-"

Scott, much to the horror of everyone, slammed the hatch closed, leaving Mystique.

Snarling in rage at what she saw, Daisy charged at Scott and punched him in the face, making him fall onto the roof.

Pulling the hatch up, Daisy found guards were in the room and were rushing towards Mystique.

Opening the grate, Daisy took Mystique's wrist making her gasp and glance up at the tiger mutant in shock.

"Come on, we're leaving!" Daisy said as she hauled the woman up ontot he roof.

Veemon then slammed the hatch closed while Jean helped Scott up.

"Bobby, freeze it!" Daisy ordered.

Nodding, Bobby aimed his hands at the hatch and sent out a blast of ice, covering it with a thick layer to make sure the guards wouldn't follow them out.

The black bird soon appeared in the sky and everyone rushed on board, making sure everyone was there before Storm took off.

"What did you just do?" Scott demanded as he turned his angered gaze onto Daisy.

"What did I just do? What did you just try to do? You realize that you just tried to sentence Kurt's fucking mother to death, right?!" Daisy snarled.

"What?" Kurt gasped as his gaze fell onto Mystique.

"She's been lying to us for who knows how long! She took the Professor!" Scott yelled.

"You tried to have her handed over to those psychopaths who would slice her open and experiment on her! What the fuck is wrong with you, Summers? We all agreed to work together. Or are you too good to work with people who have done bad things? If so, then why didn't you ditch Logan? He's killed thousands of people! He has a shit ton of blood on his hands that none of us even know about! You gonna toss him out of this jet and let those assholes fuck with him, too?!" Daisy screamed.

Everyone was silent, their gazes flickering from between Scott and Daisy.

Veemon, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, the Brotherhood and Logan were all standing behind Daisy while everyone else was behind Scott.

The group were unsure of what to do or say.

They understood why Scott did what he did, but they didn't approve of it at all.

In fact, it had shocked them all to see him trying to leave Mystique behind where she would be harmed, especially after they made a pact to work together.

As for Logan, he knew that he would leave Mystique behind, but that was because he had done plenty of horrible things in his life to survive.

If he had been the one who did it, Daisy probably would have slashed his throat open and he would understand why.

They were now living in a time where mutants needed to work together to survive and not turn on each other, making it easier for people to kill them off.

"I don't know what is going on through your head, you fucking asshole, but if I catch you ever trying something like that again, then you won't have to worry about Trask or the government. I'll be the one who ends you." Daisy threatened.

With that said, Daisy stormed over to the back of the jet making everyone jump out of the way.

Scott was shaking in anger and turned to shout at the black tiger mutant, but was stopped by Logan who grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Logan warned.

Mystique then turned to look over at Storm.

"Charles is being kept at the facility where Juggernaut was held." She said.

Stunned by this, everyone turned to look at the woman.

Meeting eyes with Daisy who was staring at the blue skinned woman, Mystique had a look of respect and appreciation in her gaze and she nodded at the tigress.

"It makes sense. That's the only place where Professor X could be held without being able to use his powers and call us." Veemon stated.

"Let's get moving then." Logan said.

"Everyone hang on. We're going to pick up the others and then get Charles." Storm said as the jet sped up.

Making his way over to where Daisy was standing, Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his side, looking angered and greatly disappointed in what her friend had just tried to do.

Honestly, what Scott had done, seemed like something Magneto would do.

The end.


End file.
